A Drarry xmas fic
by Asha Pasha
Summary: I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for, I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door


A.N. - A fic based on All I Want For Christmas Is You by My Chemical Romance. I'm in love with the way they sing this one line XD...much thanks to . for beta-ing this while my beta goes through some trouble times. If you're reading this...I'm praying for you sweetheart.

I fought with myself about writing this because my best friend is a Jehovah's Witness and I've learnt to respect other people's views but I kinda wanted to write this. If it offends you then I'm sorry.

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for, I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door _

A Drarry X-mas fic

Draco sighed as he placed his signature on yet another document. Taking a short break, he turned his attention to the scene outside his London office window. Outside the snow was lazily falling from the grey skies to join the already heavy blanket covering the muddy earth. It had been awhile since he had just stared at happenings of London, he usually had paperwork on top of paperwork to attend to and even on his way home he was too tired to focus on anything but getting back to his London-based villa to worry about what was happening around him. Without him noticing, his focus drifted to a young couple walking through the snow; they were holding hands and stopped every minute to share a short but sweet kiss. Draco couldn't help but remember the stupid picnic he had been forced to attend seven Christmases ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Draco couldn't help but growl as another snowball hit him in the back of his head. Ripping his lips from his boyfriend's, he grabbed a handful of snow, made it into a ball and aimed at one fleeting Ron Weasley. He could hear Harry laughing behind him and turned to glare at his boyfriend._

_"You think that's funny? Now I have snow trickling into my clothes."_

_Harry just laughed some more. "You might as well go join the snow fight; you're tossing just as many snowballs as anyone else."_

_Draco just shook his head and pulled Harry flush against him so he could bury his face in Harry's neck as his hands started to wander towards his ass._

_"Draco?"_

_"Yeah?" Draco slowly started kissing what seemed to be his favourite part of Harry's neck._

_"There are children in the park."_

_Draco nodded as if to agree while his hands tightly gripped Harry's ass in an effort to bring him closer. "I know. Your point?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes and decided to change his tactics. "If you stop now I promise to make it up to you tonight."_

_Harry could feel Draco's excitement at that against his hip. "Promise?"_

_Harry took a step back and tipped to place a short but sweet kiss on Draco's lips. "Promise."_

_Draco sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to hide his arousal. "So what do we do now?"_

_Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, scrunching up his face in the way that made him look a lot younger than his twenty years, and made Draco feel somewhat like a pedophile for wanting to ravish him. _

_"We could either walk down to the café and get something hot or join the snow fight."_

_Draco growled as yet another snowball slapped him. Harry chuckled as he watched his boyfriend chase his best friend. _

_"Snow fight it is."_

_Draco had obviously joined the team that was against Ron which caused Ron to claim Harry for his team even if it was just to act as his shield. Draco didn't mind though, he just spent the entire game capturing Harry and kissing the life out of him until one of Harry's team members saw fit to rescue him._

_*End Flashback*_

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco blinked and found himself back in his office instead of at the picnic. Turning to face the door he stared questioningly at his personal assistant, Blaise's cousin, Isabelle.

"I've called the chauffeur around to take you to the villa.

"That won't be necessary Isabelle. I can make it home alright."

Isabelle just gave Draco a pointed look. "You've been here for three days now fixing this little mishap and now that the staff can manage without you, you will be going home to take a bathe and sleep for the next twelve hours and since I made the assumption that you will not be able to make it home alone, I've taken the liberty of calling the chauffeur." Stepping to one side, she held the door open for him.

Chuckling, he got up and grabbed his coat and made his way out of the office but not before kissing a blushing Isabelle on the cheek.

Draco had requested to be dropped off at Pansy's house instead of suffering memories of the past on his own. He and Pansy had been best friends for as long as he could remember; his first memory of her was him putting mud into her diaper. And she was still the only person he would ever go to for advice or just to talk to; she was also the only person from his past that he had stayed in contact with.

Currently he was sitting on a couch in his best friend's living room, cradling his two year old godson, Tyler. Pansy's husband, Ted, had disappeared into the kitchen not long ago and Pansy herself was seated across from him with a knowing look on her unusually smug face. The silence, broken only by Tyler's voice, though one which Draco was thankful for, he knew wouldn't last.

"What was it this time?"

Draco didn't look up although Tyler did. He knew Pansy would continue so he felt no need to interrupt her.

"What reminded you of him this time?" When she still received no answer from him Pansy sighed. "I know that's the reason you're here Draco. Maybe you should just admit it; admit that you're still hopelessly in love with him."

Draco had to calm himself down by remembering that Tyler was still in his lap. "I was **never **in love with him Pansy. I don't even know what that means."

Pansy couldn't help but snort. "I guess that's why you bought that ring. I guess that's why you were planning to propose to him. Get your head out of your ass Malfoy."

With that Pansy scooped up her son and left Draco to wallow in his depressing thoughts alone.

_*Flashback*_

_Smiling to himself, Draco lit the candles on the dining table. It would only be a matter of minutes before Harry would return from classes and he wanted everything to be ready when he arrived. Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Draco reached into his pocket to reassure himself that the ring he had made specifically for his love hadn't disappeared._

_Just as he was putting the finishing touches to the meal, the door flew open and a solemn looking Harry Potter walked in. Harry stopped to admire the scene with a smile on his face until he noticed Draco waiting for him on the other side of the room. He sent Draco a weak smile, which Draco took as an initiative to stride across the distance separating them and sweep Harry into his arms. He couldn't help but kiss Harry, softly at first then more passionately and it didn't escape his attention that Harry didn't return it. Breaking apart, Draco stared worriedly at Harry who wouldn't meet his eyes._

_"Love, is something wrong?" Draco noted how Harry winced at the endearment. _

_Harry stepped back, successfully removing himself from Draco's arms. "Draco…I think we need to talk."_

_"About what?" Draco stepped forward and took Harry's hands within his own. Draco put his hand under Harry's chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I'm breaking up with you." The words were out before Harry could even think them._

_They both stood there for a while staring into each others eyes, neither of them daring to move, daring to breathe._

_"Why?"_

_Harry tried to step back again but Draco grabbed on to his upper arms and tightened his grip. "Why?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm._

_Harry knew fighting him would get them nowhere so he pulled himself up to his full height which was still four inches shorter than Draco, and looked Draco straight in the eyes. "Why? It's because I can't take this anymore. I'm sick of being alone! You're never home; you never call and when you come back you expect me to be okay with it all! Well fuck you!"_

_This time it was Draco who took a step back, his arms falling uselessly by his side but his eyes never left Harry's. "Why didn't you just say something?"_

_"Don't you think I tried? Draco, I tried anything! You never answered your phone and you were never home long enough to talk to."_

_"You knew what you were getting into. You're the one that encouraged me to take the job."_

_"Yes I did but only after you assured me that you would make time for us."_

_Draco reached out and pulled Harry into his arms. "I did. I'm here now aren't I? We can talk about this tonight."_

_Harry pushed Draco away. "No Draco. No we can't."_

_Draco was through being calm and Harry noted that his voice quickly adopted a steely tone. "Why Harry? Why can't we work this through?"_

_Harry sadly shook his head. "It's too late for us Draco."_

_"What the fuck do you mean 'too late'?"_

_"Is something wrong here?"_

_Draco turned to find this gorgeous man he had never met before standing at their door._

_"Kevin, just wait outside please." Harry begged._

_And suddenly it was all clear to Draco. "I think I get it now Potter."_

_Harry's eyes widened. "Draco it's not what it seems like."_

_"I'm sure. I'm rather sorry for wasting your precious time." And with that Draco stormed out._

_*End Flashback*_

Draco could feel soft hands brushing away the tears on his face. Without words, he buried his face in Pansy's stomach and cried while she ran her hand through his hair.

"I do love him Pansy. I love him so bloody much it hurts." Draco pulled back and drew his knees to his chest. "I want him back. I want to hold him in my arms once again and kiss his lips just once more. Damn it Pansy! I'd even be satisfied with just seeing him again!"

Pansy quickly pulled him into her arms as he started sobbing again.

Christmas Eve caught Draco standing on his office balcony staring out at the Tokyo scene and sipping a glass of wine, wondering if it was worth risk to return to his childhood home for Christmas. Leaning against the railing he closed his eyes and dared himself to dream of a world in which he could start his life over to rid himself of the heartache.

Turning away from the city, he returned to his office just as Isabelle was calling him over the intercom.

"Mr. Malfoy, your next interview has arrived."

"On Christmas Eve?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples, willing the headache to go away. "Fine. Send them in."

"Right away Mr. Malfoy." There was a smug tone to Isabelle's voice but being used to it; Draco just chose to ignore her.

The door opened but Draco didn't look away from where he had returned his gaze to the city.

"I still love you, you know."

Draco jumped out of his seat, his wine glass falling to the ground. There was Harry standing in his doorway looking just as gorgeous as ever. Neither of them paid any attention to the sound of breaking glass as they gazed deeply into each others eyes.

* * *

A.N. - The sequel **should** be out for New Year's...Merry Christmas!!


End file.
